


mitb but it plays out different

by weedviant



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: It was an experience, M/M, May be continued, Michael in the Bathroom, boyf riends???, but not by himself, fuck u @ squip, meremy, not really - Freeform, squint and it's there - Freeform, super short, this was an rp on shamchat and it was so good so i'm posting it as a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedviant/pseuds/weedviant
Summary: I did this rp on shamchat and had to post. (I was Michael-- this was my starter)





	mitb but it plays out different

Michael stayed hidden in the bathroom for what felt like hours before he heard Jeremy walk in. He’d been waiting for this moment, hiding in his dumb disguise--and honestly sweating--just so he could talk to his old friend. It hurt, being ignored by his lifelong best friend and long time crush. So when he heard his friend’s voice, he pushed the shower curtain aside, staring at the other for a moment before being able to speak. “Sup?”

Jeremy groaned a bit as he walked into the bathroom, going over to the tub and sitting on the edge of it. Taking a deep breath and letting it out. When he heard the curtain move he quickly got up. Seeing Michael and.. His disguise "What.. What're you wearing?" he spoke. It was hard to tell when Jeremy's Squip was activated or not due to his already dashing blue eyes.

Michael stared at Jeremy for a moment before looking down at himself. "Well.. I wasn't invited so... I needed something to sneak in." He looked back up at Jeremy as he carefully shed himself of the hunk of cans and bottles and what not, standing up and out of the tub.

"Well what do you want?" Jeremy huffed out gently. He could feel his Squip start to activate and send little shocks through him. He ignored the shocks though.

"I came to talk to you, man," Michael said, looking at Jeremy worriedly. "I... came to tell you about... y'know." He paused. "I found some stuff."

Jeremy knew what Michael was talking about. "There's no info about it in libraries or on the internet... how?" he spoke, looking at Michael.

"A buddy of mine that I play Warcraft with," Michael said. "His brother got one... and he was nearly flunking high school. And now? He's at Harvard!" 

"So? That's good I don't see why you want me to get rid of it," he huffed, eyebrows furrowing.

"Because now..." Michael paused. "He just got admitted to a mental hospital. He went crazy."

Jeremy paused for a moment. "They make you go crazy?" he asked. Nothing like that has happen to him yet..

"Sort of," Michael hesitated. "He went mental trying to... to get it out," he said, his voice in a panicked whisper. "Apparently it... got too much for him and... he couldn't take it. He just went insane."

"Why would I want to get rid of it? Its making my life better... I think you're just jealous that I have one and you don't," he spoke, eyebrows furrowed as he curled his hands into little fists. Not going to punch anyone though.

Michael narrowed his eyes. "No way," he hissed. "I wouldn't want... that! I came to warn you, okay?"

"Warn me? There's nothing to warn me about Michael. I know what it does.. " he spoke and let out a breath. He.. didn't want to be rude to Michael but it.. Upset him? Maybe it was the Squip that was messing with hormones that was making him this upset with Michael.

"Yeah? And what's that, then? What is it that it does? Makes you popular by getting you laid and making you ignore your best friend of 12 years?" Michael snapped, getting in Jeremy's face.

He scoffed a bit. His Squip turning his optic nerve blocking on.. "Fuck you Michael, get out of my way loser," he scoffed. Forcefully ramming his shoulder into Michael's as he walked past him and to the door.

Michael froze for a moment, a lump forming in his throat. Jeremy's words echoed in his head. And suddenly, he turned around and grabbed Jeremy forcefully by the arm, hot tears welling in his eyes, a few even daring to slip down his face. "No! Fuck _you_ , Jeremy! I know how to get rid of it! Okay? That's why I came!"

Jeremy felt like a piece of shit but he couldn't do anything about it until the optic nerve blocking was turned off. "Maybe I don't want to get rid of it," he growled out.

"Well, maybe, you should anyways!" Michael hissed. He took a deep breath, then uttered quietly, "I know why you had to take Mountain Dew with it."

"Tell me then smart ass," he scoffed a bit and crossed his arms. He felt like crying but.. He didn't know why?

"Regular Mountain Dew - _green_  Mountain Dew - turns it on. Red? Shuts it off," Michael said, speaking through his tears. 

He scoffed a bit. Feeling tears run down his face. Why was he crying? "That's stupid.. You're so stupid" he mumbled, suddenly pulling Michael into a hug. The Squip was shocking him and it was obvious that he would tense up each time.

Michael gasped when he was pulled into a hug, but he hugged back immediately, choking back sobs as he rubbed Jeremy's back, not sure entirely why he was jolting so much. God, he wanted his best friend back. So bad.

Jeremy buried his face in Michael's shoulder. "I'm sorry" he mumbled out. He.. He was confused about all of this. His Squip was yelling at him and shocking him.

"I know... it's-- oh god, it's okay, Jer," Michael comforted, holding his friend close. "I brought some... some Red," he muttered softly. "Want it..?"

He nodded gently and wiped His eyes with his sleeve. He continued to hold onto his friend.

Michael nodded back in return and let go of Jeremy briefly. He had to gently push the other off of him so he could rummage through his cooler costume, because tucked inside was a lone bottle of MDR. He snatched it out and turned to his friend.

Jeremy watched Michael, fidgeting with his sleeves. He sat near the tub while Michael grabbed the MDR. He slowly took it, looking at it.

Michael sat next to Jeremy, rubbing his arm lightly. He just wanted Jeremy to drink it and get it over with. God, we wanted this to be over with.

Jeremy opened the bottle and slowly took a drink, leaning against Michael. His Squip was shocking him like crazy, though they slowly eased down to a stop when he drank the Red.

Michael wrapped his arm around his friend, rubbing his arm comfortingly the whole time. Finally. Finally he got his Jeremy back.

Jeremy nuzzled Michael lightly. He felt exhausted from dealing with that Squip. "Michael I'm sorry" he mumbled and set the drink down.

"It's-- it's okay, Jer... it's okay," Michael assured, rubbing Jeremy's side. "It's all over now. It's over."

**Author's Note:**

> i may come back and add a second part as the rp is still going so if anything interesting happens i feel i need to add i will add it  
> i also made grammar edits  
> also if the person i did this with wants credit, let me know


End file.
